


Haunted

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: IW spoilersThor lives with his actions.





	Haunted

**Haunted**

Thor had rarely thought himself foolish while growing up. All his failures he chalked up to Loki’s meddling and trickery. 

When he was banished he saw a glimpse of the truth. Before that he had been foolish in his pride, headstrong and blind to reason. He thought Jane had cured him of that. Jane, who was far smarter than him. Which was probably why she dumped him. 

With the defeat of Hela and the destruction of Asgard Thor was morose, but secure in his new role as wise ruler and leader of the last of his people. He would guide them to a new world and rebuild all that had been destroyed. 

But he had not been strong enough to protect them as he had sworn to do. And then his brother who had meant nearly everything to him was killed in front of his eyes. 

And then he spoke the words that he would later realize were far more foolish than anything he’d done before. 

_ What else do I have to lose? _

How narrowminded he had been. 

_ What else do  _ _ I _ _ have to lose? _

He’d been so narrowminded. He may have had nothing else to lose, but he wasn’t the only one in the universe. 

And then he had blindly errored again. 

_ You should have aimed for the head. _

It could have been a decisive victory, if he had smashed Storm Breaker into Thanos’ head instead of his chest. 

But he hadn’t. 

And with just a snap of Thanos’ fingers all of Thor’s efforts had been for naught. 

Half the universe died. 

But that wasn’t the end of it. 

_ What else do I have to lose? _

There was a fresh irony in those words. 

Now it was impossible to lose, for death to take a life. 

All those that hadn’t turned to dust were no longer able to die or give birth. Since Thanos’ attack not one life had been lost or gained. The world was in a balance it had never asked for. 

_ What else do I have to lose? _

Now Thor ached for those words to be false. He ached to put all his failings behind him, to finally die and lose himself. 

But he couldn’t, and those words echoed in his head.

_ What else do I have to lose? _


End file.
